


A Matter Of Pride

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Molly, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Proud McCoy, Relaxing, Roleplay Logs, Tired Molly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after a long day, post-delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Molly cleans up from delivering the baby versions of the twins, she goes to relax in the guest house at the Kirk residence, and when McCoy joins her they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a log for the plot **sideofrawr** and I just did where Rose gave birth to the Kirk twins a few days before they were supposed to have been born (which causes her to panic), and since Molly had wished for a quick and easy delivery and hadn't specified _how_ quick the babies were delivered at the Kirk residence. This is just kind of wrapping things up with Molly and McCoy, who had showed up later in the thread.

Leonard had joined her in the shower in the guest house before he went to _really_ celebrate the birth of the twins with James and the assorted men who had arrived at the Kirk residence. Not to do anything risque, he’d said, but simply to make it easier for her. Truth be told, he’d said, she looked like she might fall asleep standing up. She’d _thought_ she was well rested prior to the delivery but apparently delivering twins in a home delivery that was quite literally quick and dirty had taken almost as much out of her as it had Rose. They had gotten waylaid by the people actually _at_ the home before they could quite escape, though, so it had been a little while till they had made it to the guest house.

Rose had loaned her a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts to wear, and she changed into them, grateful to be in something that wasn’t covered in bodily fluid. She was going to miss that pair of pyjamas, but she was just thankful that it hadn’t been an outfit of actual clothing, something she actually cared about. As Rose had said in their conversation on the boards before Molly had retreated to the guest house, next time she wished for a quick and easy delivery, she should stipulate that it shouldn’t be so quick. Then they’d have time to get to the clinic and she could get into proper delivery attire.

She curled up on the bed, smiling slightly at memories from the last time she was on this bed. She hadn’t been surprised that the guest house still had some of the rather gaudy decorations up, even if it had been cleaned; she supposed they hadn’t gotten around to redecorating with the bed rest and Carol disappearing and the wedding and honeymoon and all that. But that was all right; at least for tonight she and Leonard would be there and in a way, it would be nice. It was actually just the day after their two month anniversary, which would make it even more special.

She heard the bathroom door open and she lifted her head up, and after a moment she saw Leonard come in. She could tell he’d had a fair amount of the good whisky from the magical liquor cabinet before they’d even gotten to the guest house. She wouldn’t even be surprised if all if he and Adrian and Chris and their son had gotten a taste of some of the stuff from his and James’s home universe. And it had given him a reason to be quite affectionate, which she approved of. “You look like you’re in a _very_ good mood,” she said with a warm smile.

He came over and sat down next to her, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. He’d put on a pair of sleep pants and a T-shirt Chris was loaning him since she assumed that _he_ assumed she was tired, which she was, though she was a wee bit disappointed. “Well, there was a very good reason to celebrate, Miss Hero Of The Day,” he said with a grin.

She rolled over onto her back to look up at him. “All I did was deliver them,” she said, reaching over and setting a hand on his thigh.

“For a quick and dirty home delivery, after magically wishing for an easy and safe and quick delivery for healthy twins when it could have been a complicated pregnancy,” he said, picking her hand up and turning it so he could kiss her wrist. She blushed at that. “ _And_ you teleported to go get Jim to make sure he was here when he could have easily missed it, _and_ you kept Rose and Kenzi calm, _and_ you stayed calm yourself when it would have been real easy to panic.”

“Well, she’s my patient, and my friend,” she said. ‘I didn’t want anything to go wrong.”

He shifted his position until he was lying down on the bed next to her and he was on his back, and then he pulled her close and she put her head on his chest, putting her arm around his waist. “You know, when we first met, I thought that we wouldn’t ever see eye to eye on medical stuff. I’d had experiences with pathologists before and most of them weren’t pleasant. All they cared about were finding answers to why people died, not to who the people had been. And for you to be a forensic pathologist, I just kind of thought you’d be even worse. But before we got dropped here I’d changed my mind. You were the first pathologist I’d ever met who actually gave a damn about the _people_ you studied. And then with the earthquake, with you pitching in and taking care of actual living patients, I’d thought it was kind of a shame you weren’t an actual doctor.”

She chuckled. “And you must be so happy you got your way now,” she said.

“Well, there’s a reason our clinic’s been consistently voted one of the most popular in New Orleans, and it sure as hell isn’t me,” he said. “Everything that makes it what it is is you. All the programs, the way it’s run, the way everyone interacts with patients...it all comes from you. And I think you’re amazing for that. And tonight just proved it beyond a doubt.”

She lifted her head up and set her chin on his chest. “You really think so?” she asked, looking at him with a wide smile.

“I do. You’re kind of a modern day Wonder Woman. Only sexier.”

“I don’t know. Haven’t you seen the picture of Wonder Woman in Entertainment Weekly?” she teased.

He sat up more and so did she, and he pulled her closer, cupping the back of her head to pull her in closer, stopping just before he kissed her. “You know, Jim’s face twin can have that Wonder Woman. I have the better one,” he murmured before kissing her. She reached forward to grip his shirt in her hands before leaning forward, pushing him back into the pillows. The kiss didn’t get especially heated, even though she knew it could, and then she pulled away after a few minutes, smiling down at him. “Yup. I definitely prefer you.”

She chuckled. “Well good, because I’ve seen a few movies with some of your facetwins and while there’s a few I wouldn’t mind meeting, I like you the best.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a smirk.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“You know, I think a compliment like that deserves a nice massage,” he said. “Think they left the massage oils they trapped us with over Valentine’s Day?”

“I don’t know. Did we leave any?” she asked.

“There was at least one bottle left.”

She sat up more and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off and not caring she was bra-less. She saw the rather heated look in his eyes before she laid down on the bed, chest on the mattress. “Well, if you go find it and give me a massage, I’ll return the favor.”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. “I can think of much better ways of being repaid,” he said before getting off the bed. She shook her head slightly before settling in and waiting. It would be interesting to see exactly where her evening led, but it had been an eventful day and a little bit of a reward for her part in making sure it was a good day made for a rather nice ending to it.


End file.
